


Once Upon A September

by Egglets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets





	Once Upon A September

他的右腿又把他疼醒了。忒修斯·斯卡曼德挣扎着睁开眼，看见了此生见过最荒谬的天花板。

他头顶涂满了花里胡哨的麻瓜宗教画：云顶洒落天光，照亮下面坐在白云上的女人，她们背上插着翅膀，雪白的臂膀伸向下方，好像一群快活的侍应，正在招揽过路人去她们的酒吧里喝一杯。

“我可不打算去你们的天堂。”忒修斯迷迷糊糊的说，他的嘴唇不听使唤，只是干涩的唇皮轻微相碰。

“他在说什么？”一个年轻的女声。

“在说胡话吧，他烧得那么高。”另一个声音回答。

是这些天照管他的护士苏珊，他听出来了，这个年轻的麻瓜姑娘一路不厌其烦的给他的伤腿清创，换药，闲暇时她就坐在他床边握着十字架祈祷。嘴里喃喃念着麻瓜神灵的名字。

“你的神不会保佑我的，它只想送我们上火刑架。”

他的声音微弱含糊，没有人听懂。大概是苏珊以为他要喝水，一只蘸水的棉球轻轻润湿他的嘴唇。

“他感染得太严重了，毒血症，他们说。”第一个声音非常小声的说。“莱利医生认为他很难撑过这周了。”

“但他还是打算让新来的医生截掉那条坏腿。无论如何，碰碰运气总是好的。唉，别哭啦，傻姑娘。要是每死一个病人你就哭一场，你的眼泪在这儿就不会干了。”

“我希望他活下来。”苏珊抽噎着说。“他不像其他军官，你知道吗？从来不那么高高在上的……”

“别对一个要死的人投入太多感情，亲爱的。”那个声音劝道。“你注定要伤心的。”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。就是他吗？”一个低沉的年轻男声，口音有些奇特。

“是他，格雷夫斯医生……”

接下来的话他都没听到，人声和意识像潮水一样褪去了，他重新陷入了高热的昏迷之中。

有人站在他床边，他感觉到了。他拼命试着睁开眼睛，但大约是夜深了，他眼前只有一片浓得化不开的黑暗。他又试着挪动手臂，但饱经创伤的身体罢工了，没有响应大脑的指示，他仍然定定的躺在原处。

他不是凭视觉而是直觉感到那人在他床边俯下身来，一只手稳定的抚触他的伤腿。那条腿上的疼痛立刻减轻了。魔法的触手爬进他的身体，开始修复他破碎溃烂的肌肉和骨骼，眼前依然是一片伸手不见五指的黑暗，但他很确定他的腿上一定正闪着治疗术的微光。

这里有个巫师，还是个巫师中的治疗师。他想张嘴问候，但嘴唇不听他的使唤，他只好像个死人一样躺在那里。

那无名的治疗师的手从他的腿上拿开了，但他的魔法仍萦绕在忒修斯的身体里。那魔力使他的大脑渐渐清明，足够意识到他的腿和命都被保住了。

一个小瓶子凑到他嘴边，温热的液体缓缓流进喉咙。那是活力滋补剂的味道。然后又是一瓶冰凉的魔药，他叫不出名字，但尝到里面有白藓的气味。应当是某种祛毒的药水。他想要张口说谢谢，但声带仍不肯配合。

药水喝尽了，小瓶子被收走，他感到身边那个魔法存在的快速抽离。他无力挽留。只能任那巫师静静的来，又静静的离开了。

浓郁的黑暗烟云般散去了，月光洒了进来，照得一切微微发亮，忒修斯又能看到天花板上画的天使和她们雪白的臂膀了。那个巫师非常谨慎的用黑暗隐藏了一切痕迹，除了忒修斯口中白藓的气味，刚刚发生的仿佛只是一场救死扶伤的梦。

活力滋补剂起效了，力量开始迅速的回到他的四肢百骸，他撑起身子四顾。

他在一间装饰华贵的房间里，像是某个法国贵族的卧室。五六张病床沿着雕花墙板整齐的一字排开，上面满满的睡着伤员。没有痛苦的呻吟，所有人都在熟睡，面容平静放松。

那巫师一定是轻微的催眠了这些麻瓜，让他们得了一晚安睡。只有忒修斯的魔法本能的与外来者对抗，才没有让他一同陷入睡眠中去。

这个救了他的巫师就在营地的某处，混在麻瓜之中，谨慎的掩藏着自己。一个保密法的忠实践行者。

“你是谁？”忒修斯喃喃的说，意识又模糊起来，他仍很虚弱。但他知道自己不用再担心死亡了。那个巫师已经救了他的命。

“你会在哪儿？”

房间里一片寂静，月光温柔的洒落，照亮天花板上的天使接引图。他看了天使张开的臂膀最后一眼，酣然睡去。

约瑟夫今天又来了。他悄无声息地停在窗台上，用喙彬彬有礼的敲着窗户。他送来了妈妈的包裹和信件，却始终没能等到忒修斯的回信。

但忒修斯没法动，一位年轻军医正在带着护士苏珊料理他的伤腿，两人围着他转来转去，试着找到一个最容易拆绷带的地方。他用眼神示意约瑟夫离开，他用大眼睛最后责备的看了忒修斯一眼，展翅飞走了。

“那只特别大的猫头鹰又来啦。”苏珊有点畏惧的说。“简直就像它在找什么人似的。”

“那只是一只肮脏的鸟。”给忒修斯换药的医生头也不抬。“大约是这城堡里老鼠太多，它才始终在这儿不肯走。”

他终于找到了一个适合的位置，拿出剪子来凑近忒修斯的大腿。“别动。”他的美国口音有点懒洋洋的：“你不会想要我剪错什么的。”

“我对你有充分的信心，格雷夫斯医生。”忒修斯说。“毕竟你一来就救活了我。”

“救活你的不是我，斯卡曼德上尉。”格雷夫斯慢吞吞的说。“你是自己挺过来的。相当坚强。”

“这是一个玛利亚赐下的奇迹。”苏珊说，亲吻了一下她的十字架。“一定是圣母保佑了你，斯卡曼德上尉。”

忒修斯的好转让护士们喜出望外，苏珊激动得泪水涟涟，每天都握着十字架亲吻，用更长的时间祈祷、感谢她的麻瓜神灵赐下的奇迹。忒修斯出于礼貌没有反驳她，但他心里暗暗觉得凭借医疗手段康复之后却去感谢上帝有点荒谬。

而且他知道这个‘奇迹’发生的真正原因。

他并不是唯一一个走了大运的人，苏珊告诉他，就在他苏醒的当天早上，有好几个重病号都出人意料的好转了。好像神决定突然对这个城堡里驻扎的士兵们开恩，把他们已经踏进死亡的幽谷的脚引了回来。

那个治疗师救的人一定不止他一个。他让副官找来了他康复前几天的人员变动记录，来回看了好几遍，最终锁定了新来的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。他在忒修斯好转的前一天抵达营地，作为莱利医生的副手协助治疗。

他们刚在这座被主人遗弃的法国城堡驻扎时，每天都会有几个伤兵停止呻吟，被悄悄抬出病房，但自从帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯来了之后，整个营地的减员数字忽然就不再增加了。他的名字就像一个划在死亡名单上的休止符。

但他看起来过于麻瓜了。忒修斯暗自想。他完全没有巫师们常见的那些小习惯，手上没有战斗巫师的杖茧，修剪整齐的指甲里没有一丝污垢。如果硬要说他有什么不同于别人的地方，大概只有他格外引人注目这一点。

格雷夫斯来查房的第一天，忒修斯就注意到了他。这个年轻的美国人跟在老莱利后面，手里拿着一本记事本和铅笔记录病情。他的脸刮得干干净净，领口雪白，军服近乎一尘不染。哪怕在军医之中，他也总是最干净整洁的那一个。

他一进来护士们就开始盯着他看，忒修斯不能责怪她们。格雷夫斯天生一副好皮相，乌黑的头发和眼睛，额头光洁得像上好的雪花石雕。护士们和他说话时声音奇怪的变尖，脸颊绯红，无缘无故的咯咯窃笑。

“我还以为你最喜欢的是我呢。”他假装伤心的对苏珊说。“你真是太喜新厌旧了。”

“我仍然喜欢你呀。”苏珊很活泼的说，“但格雷夫斯医生真是很养眼，对不对？”

忒修斯沉默地赞同她。她像对待大狗似的摸摸他的头，笑嘻嘻地端着水盆走远了。

他已经能够下床在驻地的城堡里拄着拐慢慢走了，但他仍然没能确定格雷夫斯到底是不是那天晚上的治疗师，他甚至不确定他是不是巫师。

“你从哪里来，医生？”他在换药的时候试探着问。格雷夫斯抬头看了他一眼，黑眼睛眨了眨。

“美国。”

“美国可是很大的。”忒修斯开玩笑的接道。“难道你能在全国随意来去吗？”

“我战前在纽约医学院读书。”格雷夫斯给他的腿重新换上敷料。“如果这是你要问的。”

“我以为你会在更……不同一点的地方受训呢，医生。”比如美国的魔法学校。“一个我们能一起去的地方。”

格雷夫斯冷冷的看了他一眼。“我和你恐怕没有太多共同点，上尉。”

“那可不好说。”忒修斯笑。

格雷夫斯没有回话，他给忒修斯的绷带打结时手劲太大了，不巧正勒在他的伤口上。忒修斯的腿疼了一个下午，直到晚上才消停。

他在一条有雕花廊柱的过道上找到了格雷夫斯，他正倚着一扇窗户眺望远方，嘴里叼着纸烟。一缕青烟袅袅，那白色的小纸棍在他的唇间看起来格外柔软。

“给我一根。”忒修斯拄着拐凑过去，靠在窗户的另一边。格雷夫斯看了他一眼，从鼻子里喷了口气，从烟盒里磕出一根给他。那银色的烟盒上画着一只有两条长长尾羽的鸟。忒修斯不能确定那是什么生物。

“你有什么特别思念的人吗，医生？”忒修斯把烟捏在手里，格雷夫斯用火柴给他点燃。他划火柴的动作很娴熟，看起来并不像一个习惯了魔法火焰的人。

“没有。”

“一个也没有吗？兄弟姐妹呢？”

“我是独子。”格雷夫斯看起来并不想多说，他吸了一大口，似乎想赶紧把那根纸棍抽完走人。

忒修斯小心的吸了一口，把烟吐出来。他并不常抽烟，要一根烟只是试图打开话题。

“我很想念我弟弟。”这句是实话，如果纽特在，他就会知道烟盒上那只鸟儿到底是什么生物了。

“他刚离开学校没多久，我走前给他找了份工作……也不知道他干得怎么样了。”想到纽特，他就忍不住叹气。“他从来都不是老实坐办公室的人。”

“很多人都不是。”格雷夫斯向窗外喷出长长的烟雾。

短暂的沉默，忒修斯看着外面环绕城堡的湖泊，水面如镜，大约富贵滔天的主人试图用它保卫产业不受入侵。他转过头，格雷夫斯正看着与他相反的方向，那里法国的田野如巨鲸的脊背连绵起伏。

“我很少见到医生抽烟。”忒修斯又试探着说。“对身体有害，他们说。”

麻瓜之中并没有这个说法，只有巫师界才知道这些小纸卷其实是麻瓜们病痛的陷阱。

“一点烟草不会伤害我的。”

他没有否认烟草有害的说法。而巫师的确是不会被烟草影响的，大多数麻瓜的手段都无法伤害巫师。忒修斯燃起了一点希望。“那什么能伤害到你呢，医生？”

“你问这个是什么意思？”格雷夫斯生硬的说，转过来直视忒修斯。他英俊得近乎漂亮了，明亮的黑眼睛里有一点怒气，像一点诱人的火。

“只是好奇。”忒修斯耸耸肩。“因为你似乎什么也不怕。”

一个在后方的巫师当然不需要怕周围的麻瓜。没有了枪炮，麻瓜对他们来说不过是一群可以随意揉捏的羔羊。

“你太好奇了，上尉。”格雷夫斯捻熄了烟，把烟头丢出去，转身离开。“这可是很危险的。”

“我期待危险，医生。”忒修斯笑。“展示给我看看吧。”

“你的腿就是危险带来的后果。”格雷夫斯头也没回。忒修斯想用军衔勒令他站住，又觉得这样实属仗势欺人。就这一下犹豫，格雷夫斯已经走远了。留他一个人站在走廊里，叼着一根其实并不想抽的烟。

他的腿拆线时已经是夏天了，天气热得人发蒙，大多数人都穿不住衣服，年轻的士兵们脱了衣服扑进湖里玩闹，大笑的声音隔了几层楼，仍然一直从窗户传进来。

“你不热吗，医生？”忒修斯好奇的问，他脱得只剩一件衬衫，领口敞着，仍然汗流浃背。然而格雷夫斯仍然衣着整齐，头发一丝不乱。

“我感觉没什么不同。”格雷夫斯半跪在他腿边，把肉里的缝线一根根剪断抽出来。“接下来的一周里不要沾水，不要奔跑，尽量不要把重量压在这条腿上……”

他的嘱咐忒修斯没太听进去，他忽然想起母亲在夏天会用一个温和的冰冻咒环绕周身，这样穿再厚的衣服也不会流汗。他看着格雷夫斯的后脖颈，他把衬衫扣到了最上面一颗扣子，衣领与皮肤相接的地方干净雪白，看不出一丝汗渍。

“你是真的不热吗？”他伸手去摸格雷夫斯的后颈，那里的皮肤柔软温凉，格雷夫斯的确没有出汗，像是夏天在他身周止步了，他的身体留在了舒适的春天里。

“你再不把手拿开，会后悔的。斯卡曼德上尉。”格雷夫斯仍在头也不抬的拆线，但语气森冷。“非常、非常后悔。”

“对不起。”忒修斯很没诚意的道歉，收回手去。“我只是……哎哟！”

格雷夫斯没有剪断最后一根缝线，就把它从肉里活活扯了出来，留下了一个流血不止的小伤口，疼得要命。

“你可以走了，斯卡曼德上尉。”他站起来，把剪刀扔回盘子里，呛啷一声响。“我希望短期内不会再见到你了。”

“我只是想了解你，格雷夫斯医生。”忒修斯终于摊牌了，“我们不是一样的人吗？如果你知道我在说什么的话。”

“我很确信我们不是，也永远不会是。而如果你再打这方面的主意，我会让你付出你想象不到的代价。”格雷夫斯把拐杖扔给他，坐回桌子后面开始写病历。“日安，斯卡曼德上尉。”

忒修斯还想说话，门就开了。苏珊快活地探头进来：“斯卡曼德上尉！您好吗？腿怎么样了？需要我扶您回去吗？”

“我已经可以自己走了，谢谢你，苏珊。”忒修斯只好站起身来。“我们下次再聊，格雷夫斯医生。”

他真心希望格雷夫斯是个巫师，如果他不是，而忒修斯却暴露了身份，他就不得不给格雷夫斯施遗忘咒了。一个医生的大脑是不该被搅乱的，他对专业知识的记忆在战场上可以救很多人。

接下来很多天他都没见到格雷夫斯。他就像是从忒修斯所有的活动路径上隐形了似的，而忒修斯每次去医院找他，他不是出去了就是正在忙。这个美国人回避对话的技术真是炉火纯青，忒修斯很难想象有任何不是巫师的人能如此完美的躲过一个傲罗的追踪。他被激起了好胜心，非要和格雷夫斯说个清楚不可。

如果他不是，我就给他念遗忘咒。忒修斯孤注一掷的想。

他叫来副官。“请格雷夫斯医生到餐室来，告诉他这是一个命令。”

最后那句话他说得很威严。他的军衔比格雷夫斯高，按照麻瓜的规矩，格雷夫斯必须服从他。

这座城堡的主人撤走得很匆忙，大多数的房间仍保持着它们上一次被使用时的状态。忒修斯选了餐室，因为这里罕有人至，华贵的骨瓷与银器对军人们来说并没有太多的实用价值，在烽火连天的战争时期也不会有人穿着燕尾服，慢条斯理的吃一顿要用完所有叉子的大餐。

餐室的拱顶相当华丽，无数弧形在极高处优雅的相接，顶端垂下巨大的水晶吊灯，照亮了下方的长桌和雕着家族纹章的餐椅。忒修斯拉出了一把椅子，坐在房间正中等待。他那条腿仍然时不时的隐隐作痛，老莱利说那是肉里的骨渣和不可分离的碎弹片，这疼痛将会跟随他一生。

他满腔恶气，却不知道自己为什么如此执着于要证明格雷夫斯是个巫师。

也许他就是不愿意认输。

格雷夫斯被副官带进来的时候很明显的面色不虞，副官也是满脸的为难。大约他也觉得忒修斯的确没有道理。

“格雷夫斯医生。”

“斯卡曼德上尉。”格雷夫斯冷冷的回答。他没有敬礼，只是站在忒修斯面前看着他。副官不安的来回看他们两人。

“留我们独处吧。”忒修斯对副官说。“把门关上，你可以离开了。”

副官离开了，忒修斯一直听着他的脚步声远去，他看见格雷夫斯也在侧耳倾听。这很好，他们都不希望别人打扰。

然后他站了起来面对着格雷夫斯，他比格雷夫斯高不少，格雷夫斯要抬头才能对上他的视线。但他毫不畏惧的看回来，甚至隐隐在气势上比忒修斯更胜一筹。

“我们谈谈吧，格雷夫斯先生。”

“我说过，你会后悔的。”格雷夫斯低声咆哮。“斯卡曼德，我真不该救你。”

“那天晚上果然是你。”忒修斯心口一块大石放下了，格雷夫斯的确是巫师。他总算在这里找到一个同类。“我就知道。”

“那你就该知道我们会对发现我们存在的麻鸡做什么了。”格雷夫斯冷冷的回答。一根魔杖迅速的出现在他手里，杖尖直指忒修斯胸口。

忒修斯猛然明白了，格雷夫斯的确是个巫师，但他始终觉得忒修斯是个麻瓜！他这么久的试探和交谈，恐怕在格雷夫斯眼里看起来，都只是一个别有用心的上尉在以职权压人！

“一忘皆空！”

他的魔杖还在胸袋里，掏出来已经来不及了，他一把抓住格雷夫斯的手腕，遗忘咒擦着他的脸边飞过，擦掉他一点头发。与做了好几年傲罗的忒修斯不同，格雷夫斯显然没受过太多战斗巫师的训练。他被抓住持杖手后没有继续攻击，只是挣扎着后撤，试图把手腕拔出来。忒修斯顺势欺上，逼着他后退到餐桌边。

最稳妥的方式是把格雷夫斯的手押在背后，脸朝下按在桌面上，这样他就绝无能力反抗。但忒修斯不想这么做。他正面压紧格雷夫斯的上半身，让他无法控制的后仰。格雷夫斯腰部反折，已经无法直立，但仍在试着抽出持杖手，忒修斯只好把那只手使劲按在餐桌上。

骨瓷餐盘互相碰撞发出暴响，两人在餐桌边纠缠。他用身体抵着格雷夫斯在桌边，一只脚卡进他两腿间，让他无法起身，同时握着格雷夫斯的手腕用力下压，强迫他的手指松开魔杖，那根镶银魔杖掉在地板上，被他一脚踩住。

“我没有恶意！”他喊道，自己都觉得这话没说服力。“我只是想谈谈——”

格雷夫斯仍在他身下挣扎，但他的体格比忒修斯小一些，又是个没受过战斗训练的治疗师，被经验丰富的忒修斯贴肉顶住时，全身上下几乎没有能动的地方。他又反抗了一会，发现没用，就渐渐安静下来。忒修斯能感到身下的肌肉放松，格雷夫斯终于放弃了抵抗，低着头喘息，胸膛贴着忒修斯起伏。

他不挣扎忒修斯心里就踏实了，格雷夫斯仍被他超过180磅的体重压制着，动弹不得，忒修斯退开一点距离让他有空间呼吸。他看见军医的领口开了，黑发有些凌乱的搭在额前。

“听我说，格雷夫斯医生，我…”

他还把格雷夫斯的持杖手按在背后，格雷夫斯只能靠另一只手撑住，才没被他彻底压在桌面上。忒修斯放松了他却没有起身，反而重心不稳似的往后靠去。

他身后是一副银刀叉，忒修斯伸手去垫他的后脑：“小心…”

格雷夫斯忽地放手，完全向后仰倒，那只空着的手轻飘飘地按在他的心口上。忒修斯愣了一下，浑身一个激灵，猛的放开格雷夫斯倒退出去。

但已经晚了，一股无形的力量像战马的铁蹄重击在他胸口，他防御不及，狼狈的向后重重摔倒。

他终于明白格雷夫斯的手上为什么没有杖茧了，他擅长的是无杖魔法！他在地上滚了一圈起身，立刻去掏怀里的魔杖。格雷夫斯的手在空中虚握，忒修斯被抓着衣领提到半空中，像个口袋似的抛向墙边。他那条伤腿先着地，立刻听见了掰断芹菜似的咔嚓声，格雷夫斯摔断了他的腿骨。他痛叫一声，掏魔杖的动作缓了一下，立刻就被无杖束缚咒捆得结结实实。

“我给你的，也能拿回去。”格雷夫斯捡起魔杖，喘息未平。他的声音冷酷森严，像某种暴戾的掠食者。“斯卡曼德，你——”

“那只猫头鹰是我的。”忒修斯说，立刻意识到他早该说这句话的。“我叫忒修斯·斯卡曼德。是斯卡曼德家族的大儿子，参战前作为初级傲罗为英国魔法部工作。

我住在伦敦，但我的家族来自多塞特郡的斯卡兰德湾。我的母亲养骏鹰为生，我还有一个弟弟，刚结束在霍格沃茨的学业。放开我，我可以证明给你看。”

他身上的束缚咒解开了，格雷夫斯的魔杖对准他：“做吧。”

他缓缓伸手入怀，抽出胸袋里的魔杖来，确保格雷夫斯能看清他的每个动作。

“我和你是一样的。”他低声说。“我也是个巫师。”

格雷夫斯没说话，但也没再动作。他盯着忒修斯慢慢从地上爬起来，扶着一边的餐柜站稳。

格雷夫斯把他挥出去时毫不留情，他那条腿的骨头可能全断了，疼得钻心，他拉过旁边的椅子坐下。

“我没有恶意。”他小心的落座。“我只是想认识你。你救了我的命，医生。”他诚恳的说。

“我一直想对你当面说一声谢谢。”

格雷夫斯没搭他的话。

“证明你自己。”他冷漠的说，站在餐柜旁，餐柜里闪亮的银器映亮他的侧脸。他手里仍握着那根镶银的魔杖。

白银与他很相配。忒修斯想。格雷夫斯的态度不知为何让他想起了自己当年的O.W.L.S魔咒课考官，那个小老太太也是用这种冷漠的态度让他放个鲜花咒来‘证明自己’。

美国的猎巫者也一样了解巫师，他的警惕很正常。忒修斯点点头，举起魔杖，小心的让杖尖偏向一边。

“鲜花绽放！”

他大概是有点用力过猛了，一大束盛开的鸢尾花从杖尖喷涌而出，奢华的蓝紫色花瓣四散开来，像一场娇艳的暴雨。他持续输送着魔力，不断有沾着露的鲜花在他的杖尖开放，娓娓坠落在格雷夫斯脚下。这不可能是麻瓜的戏法，没有魔术师能带着这样大量的鲜花上台表演而不被发现。

“……”格雷夫斯板着的脸松动了一点，露出一点无可奈何的神色来。

“为什么是鸢尾？”

“因为，你知道。”忒修斯很无辜的耸耸肩。“这里毕竟是法国。”

格雷夫斯看着堆到脚面的蓝紫色花朵，一挥魔杖清空了它们。

“你是个巫师，当时为什么不治疗自己？”他看着忒修斯艰难的把腿挪成一个舒服的姿势。“只要一个简单的清创咒就不会感染得那么厉害了。”

“我……不会。”忒修斯承认道。“培训我的傲罗说我脑子里没治疗师的那根筋。”

格雷夫斯怀疑的看了他半天，好像他不能理解为什么会有人学不会治疗术。但最后他没有发表评论，只是走过来半跪在忒修斯面前，手扶上了他的伤腿。

“别动。”

忒修斯惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

不需要掩饰自己的巫师身份之后，格雷夫斯作为治疗师的水平终于可以完全发挥出来了。他的手一按上忒修斯的膝盖，那条腿就不疼了。忒修斯看着他的手沿大腿上行，所过之处扭结的肌肉放松开来，错位的骨骼重新合拢，忒修斯几乎能听到骨茬在体内缓缓对接的声音。格雷夫斯的魔法重塑着他的伤腿，就像重塑一块黏土那样轻松。

“我还以为我要瘸一辈子了。”忒修斯感叹道。“谢谢你，格雷夫斯治疗师。”

“别这么叫我。”格雷夫斯头也不抬。

“医生。”忒修斯改口，试图把对话进行下去。“你也修习了麻瓜医术吗？”

“它有可取之处。”格雷夫斯开始触碰他的髋骨，忒修斯感到一点稳定的魔力在他的骨盆周围打转，像一只四处探索的手。

“这里有块没取出来的弹片。裤子脱了。”

他那副医生的态度十分自然，尴尬的只有忒修斯一个。他扭动着把裤子脱到大腿上，感到碎弹片正在从他的身体里往外钻，避过肌肉和血管，一直朝格雷夫斯贴着他髋骨的手心移动而去。

“抱歉。”格雷夫斯说。“我以为你又是和那些白痴军官一样……”

忒修斯轻松的笑了。

“是我没有很好的‘证明自己’。”他说。“不是你的错。”

那枚弹片突破血肉跳了出来，被格雷夫斯捏住扔到一边，他把手贴在取出弹片造成的创口上，催着它愈合。

“你恐怕需要卧床休息两天了，斯卡曼德上尉。”他听起来真的有点歉意。

“拜托，叫我忒修斯。”

格雷夫斯还没说话，门就打开了。忒修斯的副官探进头来：“我听见响声，长官……”

忒修斯和格雷夫斯一起转头看他，忒修斯的裤子脱了一半，军医半跪在他面前，手还扶在他的髋骨上。

副官吞咽了一下，静静退回去，关上了门。

“他不会记得这件事的。”忒修斯保证道。

“他最好不会。”格雷夫斯回答。

然后他俩都笑了起来。落日透过高耸的玻璃花窗，投在餐室深红的墙板上。忒修斯看过许多次斜阳，但这一次的格外色彩浓郁，像是一幅难以忘记的油画，会一直挂在他脑海中某个十分显眼的位置上。

“你酒量如何？”格雷夫斯问。

“没醉过。”他对面的上尉很自信的回答。

两人舒舒服服的陷在扶手椅里对坐，这座昏暗的小酒馆离他们驻扎的城堡几乎有五十里远，真不知道忒修斯是怎么找到的这个地方。

两人在认出彼此是巫师之后很快的亲近了起来，主要是靠忒修斯坚持不懈的在各种场合找他说话，没多久格雷夫斯就已经知道了他的父亲早亡，是个殉职的傲罗，兄弟俩在饲养骏鹰的母亲膝下长大，他一毕业就去做了傲罗，有个十分不听话的弟弟，兄弟俩关系并不好……

他没什么想交换的信息，就在每次忒修斯来的时候给他的腿做复健。他在餐室被格雷夫斯摔得太狠了，骨头断成了三截。生骨灵可能长出多余的骨茬，造成慢性疼痛，格雷夫斯只好一点点的梳理他的肌肉和骨骼，用魔法催着他的腿生长成原来的样子。忒修斯身上还有些积年的旧伤，他出于愧疚也一并帮着清理了，上尉现在几乎和他刚出生的时候一样完整，格雷夫斯甚至还治好了他轻微的远视。

“你要是再不跟我出来，我就没有伤疤可以用来找你了。”忒修斯倒了一杯酒。“这间巫师小酒馆挺难找的。”

“我的假期就那么多，又总有处理不完的病人。”格雷夫斯也倒了一杯酒，抿了一口，醇烈的酒液带着魔法的香气滚下喉咙。“我不知道他们还做火焰樱桃白兰地。”他惊讶的说。

“这里是法国，什么酒都有可能。”忒修斯举杯与他相碰，叮的一响。

“这附近的巫师因为战争都走光了，老板娘也打算歇业了。”他朝吧台偏了偏头。“我们大概是她的最后一批客人。”

格雷夫斯回头去看站在吧台后面的老板娘，那娇艳的银发女郎对他展颜一笑，要是一个普通的男人看见她，会觉得屋内忽的灿然生光，破旧的吧台就如同皇宫的御座，而她是皇冠上最亮的明珠。

格雷夫斯礼貌的对她举杯，转了回来。忒修斯非常好奇的看着他。

“她的手艺不太好。”他悄声对格雷夫斯说。“客人有抱怨时，她就对他们这么笑一笑……”

“她是个媚娃？”格雷夫斯有些吃惊。“我都不知道它们可以开店做生意。”

“这里是法国嘛。”忒修斯重复道。“而且她们是做生意的一把好手，几乎没有男人能看了她的微笑不掏钱的。她上次对我笑了一笑，我回家才发现自己不知不觉花掉了二十加隆。”

他对桌上那瓶酒偏了偏头：“这就是那次微笑的代价。”

“……”格雷夫斯沉默半晌。“挺好喝的。”他中肯的评价道。“谢谢你请我喝酒。”

“你好像并不受她的影响。”忒修斯说，“我很少见到有男人能不受媚娃的诱惑。”

“我在某次宴会上见过她们。”格雷夫斯回答，他语气不变，但不知为何忒修斯觉得他没有说实话。“十几个媚娃，被关在笼子里拍卖，她们为了不被人买走，会露出自己最丑恶的一面来。你如果看过，也会对她们丧失兴趣的。”

“是吗？”忒修斯怀疑的看着他，他探头看了一眼老板娘，又赶紧移开目光。“我很难想象自己对她们失去兴趣的一天。”

格雷夫斯不答他的话，只是喝酒。

“你很少说自己的事。”忒修斯又说。“你在毕业时就决定要做治疗师了吗？”

“差不多吧。”

忒修斯有点发愁的看着他淡然的脸。格雷夫斯和他见过的其他美国人不太一样，他的话匣子关得过紧了，与这个国家所知名的开朗外向截然相反。也许这是美国巫师的通病？忒修斯不能确定，毕竟他只见过一个美国巫师。

还是长得相当好看的一个。他看了看格雷夫斯，他看起来酒量不太好，一杯下去脸色就微微泛红。忒修斯心中一动。

“我们玩个游戏吧，医生。”他在杯中倒满泛着火光的白兰地。“一杯酒，一个问题，必须如实回答。”

“你确定要玩这个？”格雷夫斯没有拒绝，倒是有些被逗乐了似的看着他。“喝醉了幻影移形会分体的，上尉。”

“我们点到为止。”忒修斯给他斟满。“不会过量的。”

他率先喝了一杯。“你从哪里来，医生？”

“美国。”

“这可不值得一杯酒，中尉。”

“我的家族来自爱尔兰，乘着棺材船渡海之后定居在美国西南部，在美国魔法国会建立前一直以放牧为生，在那儿魔法唯一的作用是让牲口心甘情愿的走进屠宰场。我是伊法魔尼学校的毕业生，毕业之后就开始了治疗师训练，参战前刚刚考了证。”格雷夫斯一口气说完。“满意了吗？”

“很少有巫师选择做治疗师。”忒修斯沉思着说，“训练时间太长了，出来报酬也并不丰厚。”

“我并不是为了报酬才做治疗师的。”

“那是为了什么？”忒修斯好奇的问。看见格雷夫斯沉默，他给自己倒了一杯酒喝干，又问了一遍。

格雷夫斯盯着他看了半晌，最后放弃似的出了一口气，提起酒杯。

“我的母亲因为治疗师的误诊而死。我想让这样的事不再发生。”

没有等忒修斯再问，格雷夫斯就仰头喝尽了杯中酒。

“你呢，你为什么做傲罗？”

“我家里往上三代都是傲罗。”忒修斯耸耸肩，“我爷爷是，我爸爸也是……纽特看起来是不打算走这条路了，但总得有人继承家族事业啊。”

他又喝了一杯。

“说说你的家人吧。”

“我母亲早亡，家里只有我和父亲，管家把我带大，但他去年死了，老死的。”格雷夫斯望着墙壁上的挂画。“他没能看到我毕业。”

“你家里没有别人了吗？”

“没有。”

格雷夫斯又喝了一杯酒。灯光下他的眼睛像黑曜石一样发亮。

“你参战是为了什么？”

“保护我的家人。”忒修斯毫不犹豫的回答。“我不信魔法部那套鬼话。麻瓜和巫师在战争里都是一样的，没有人能在这大潮里独善其身。”

他又干了一杯。

“你呢？你是为了什么才远渡重洋，来打一场与你和你的国家无关的战争？”

“为了离我父亲远点。”格雷夫斯简单的说。“在美国他的手伸得太长了，没有一家医院敢录用我。哪怕是麻鸡的也不行。”

“你父亲对你的职业选择很不满？”忒修斯主动喝了一杯。他的头有些晕，但仍然坚持盯着格雷夫斯的眼睛。

“他曾试图买通我的治疗术导师，让她把我赶出门墙。”

火焰白兰地在他胃里灼烧，好像一直要烧进颅腔里去，法国的酒比他想象中的要烈。忒修斯倒酒的时候洒了一点出来。

“你……没有什么想念的人吗？亲人，朋友，喜欢的姑娘？”

“没有。”格雷夫斯往后靠去，他也喝了不少，但仍然言语清明，忒修斯模模糊糊的意识到他的酒量恐怕比他想象的要好得多。“我们今天到此为止吧。”

“我很想念我弟弟。”忒修斯喃喃的说，樱桃的香气过于诱人，他主动又喝了一杯。“虽然他总是……不听话。也不肯好好看着我……”

“你弟弟听起来很混账。”格雷夫斯说，一挥手让那几乎快空了的瓶子消失。

“但我还是觉得他很可爱。所有的哥哥都这样吗？弟弟虽然混账，但仍然觉得他很可爱？”忒修斯掏出怀表给他看里面镶的照片，格雷夫斯只来得及看到满头卷发，那照片里的少年就别扭的低下头去，似乎并不愿意接受别人的注视。

“这是纽特。”他自豪的说。“很可爱，是不是？你会喜欢他的……”

“我相信你。”格雷夫斯礼貌的说。他招手唤来老板娘结账。忒修斯一把抓住他的手按在桌面上。

“最后一个问题，医生。”他听起来不那么醉了，嗓音里带着点飘飘忽忽的清明。钢蓝的眼睛直视格雷夫斯。

“你和我是一样的人吗？”

“看看我后面。”格雷夫斯对他说，侧过身子让忒修斯能看清他身后的吧台。“你看到了什么？”

媚娃老板娘在那儿对他微笑，娇艳逼人，银亮的长发像一段闪耀的月光。他想到格雷夫斯施放治疗术的时候，指尖也有这样一团闪亮的银光。

“……璀璨夺目。”

“那我们就不是一样的人，上尉。”格雷夫斯轻声说。“和有没有魔杖无关。”

回去的路上忒修斯有些站立不稳，格雷夫斯扶他扶得很困难，干脆给他施了个悬浮咒，让他飘在空中，为了不让麻瓜们起疑，又把他拉到自己背上，做出把他背在背上的样子。忒修斯突然想起他十七岁时背扭伤了脚的纽特从林子里回家，路太长了，他为了能走得快些，也是这样用悬浮咒背着他。

他的弟弟现在应当和妈妈一样，安全的呆在家里，远离一切伤害。他会给自己在战场上的哥哥写信吗？他想着纽特林中野物似的绿眼睛。他会想起我吗？

“阿尔忒弥斯……”忒修斯喃喃的说。“我的阿尔忒弥斯……”

“你是真的没有别的神祗可崇拜了吗。”格雷夫斯失笑。“处女神？认真的？”

他带忒修斯显形在了城堡的后花园里，忒修斯一落地就吐了，格雷夫斯很嫌弃的离开一点，让他用呕吐物浇灌一大从开败的玫瑰。

“你的宿舍在哪，上尉？”格雷夫斯问，他拖着脚不沾地的忒修斯，在城堡的西翼移动，忒修斯昏昏沉沉的没有回答。他深深的叹了一口气，随便转进了一条走廊。

走廊上的房间统统紧闭大门，主人临走时为了防贼，给城堡大部分的房间都上了锁。军官们勒令士兵不许惊扰，于是这些典雅的门就始终保持原样等着主人的归来。

格雷夫斯的手拂过，锁头咔哒一声跳开了。

“你的无杖……是天生的吗？”忒修斯迷迷糊糊的问，“我从没见过这么强大的无杖魔法。”

“治疗魔法大多都是无杖的，剩下的只是融会贯通。”格雷夫斯回答。“只要勤加练习就可以学会。”

“我想学。”忒修斯说。

“有空教你。”

“说定了。”忒修斯搭他的肩膀，抓住了就不放开。“别逃跑了……”

“不会的。”格雷夫斯叹一口气，对待病号的口吻。“我们进去吧，好吗？”

他跌跌撞撞的走进房间，首先看到了雕刻精美的床和柜子，一幅华贵的床幔挑得很高，从半空中娓娓下垂。这扇上锁的门后面关住了主人往昔的尊荣富贵，空气中有一股甜蜜的花果香，梳妆台上留着一把象牙梳，似乎下一秒就会有身着鲸骨裙的贵妇推门而入。

“真是个漂亮的地方。”忒修斯昏昏沉沉的感叹道。“不知道都是什么样的人睡在里面？”

“大多都是头脑空虚的蠢货。”

格雷夫斯对这奢侈的一切丝毫不感兴趣，他径直把忒修斯悬浮到那张铺锦叠绣的大床上丢下，召唤了一个水杯，用手摸了一下，杯中就缓缓溢满了清水。

“这也是无杖吗？”忒修斯好奇的问。

“不，这是天生的。”格雷夫斯把水杯放在床头柜上起身。“晚安，上尉。”

忒修斯拉住了他的手腕。“你不留下来吗？”他很委屈的问，眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来像一只大狗。“这是一张很大的床。”

“我更喜欢自己的床。”格雷夫斯挥挥手把他按回床上，被子殷勤的把他盖好了。“明天见，忒修斯。”

这是他第一次叫忒修斯的教名。忒修斯咧嘴笑了。

“晚安，帕西。”他嘴上这么说，但仍然握着格雷夫斯的手腕试图往下拉，格雷夫斯顺着他的力道坐在床边，一手按上了他的额头。

“我人生中值得后悔的事已经太多了。”他说。“就不要再多加这一件了。”

忒修斯正想张嘴询问，格雷夫斯无声无息的抚过他的额头，他向后倒去，立刻就进入了黑甜的梦乡。

 

“我感觉像被巨怪打了。”忒修斯悲哀的说。“头疼得要命。”

“巨怪也不会一口气喝那么多火焰白兰地的。”格雷夫斯有点好笑的回答。“下次玩真心话之前换个小点的杯子。”

“那个媚娃老板一定在酒里加了料。”忒修斯嘴硬道。“我平时醉得没有这么快。”

格雷夫斯挑起一根眉毛看了看他，但很给面子的没说什么。他挑眉的时候显得格外年轻，整张脸都生动起来。

忒修斯笑着去搂他的肩膀：“你的酒量让我印象深刻，帕西。”

“而你的酒品让我不敢恭维。”格雷夫斯翻个白眼。

“我是不是谈了很多纽特的事？”忒修斯摸摸鼻子。“我有时会这么做。”

“你还喊了阿尔忒弥斯。处女神，认真的？”

“……”他有种被戳穿了什么的尴尬，但喝醉了叫弟弟的名字似乎也无可厚非，毕竟纽特就是个让人牵肠挂肚的小混蛋。

“我还说什么了吗？”

“没有了。”格雷夫斯与他分两个方向绕过一座巨大的喷泉，声音被水声模糊。“你要我教你无杖咒，我答应了，然后你就睡得像死了一样。”

喝了一晚酒后两人熟稔了许多，忒修斯早上在一间华丽的卧室醒来，床头柜还放着一杯水。他记不起在小酒馆喝醉之后都干了什么，但他非常确定自己是没法独自显形回城堡的。格雷夫斯一定是把他一路拖了回来，还仁慈的给他找了一张非常像样的床。

他起床后头疼欲裂，但还是第一时间找到了格雷夫斯，试图表达自己的感谢。军医正好结束自己的早班，忒修斯就径直把他带到了花园里。

除了门前的一块草坪被用来停战略物资外，城堡那巨大的花园毫发无损。忒修斯带着格雷夫斯沿着宽阔的白石大道漫步，两侧笔直的小路延展出去，勾勒出复杂的几何图案。苹果树和形如巨卵的灌木以大道为轴心列阵，暗红浅黄的矮灌木围绕它们拼出精巧的花纹，玫瑰与鸢尾在其间竞相开放。正是盛夏，这座豪奢的花园的生命力达到鼎盛，像一本绚丽的画册铺陈在城堡前。

“这里停大炮太可惜了。”忒修斯看着绿茸茸的草坪感叹道。“这么美的花园。”

他仍然头疼得厉害，三根手指像发愁似的按着太阳穴。但观赏起花园来兴致勃勃。他像导游似的领着格雷夫斯绕着花园转了一圈，在中间那座巨大的人造喷泉边坐了下来。

“我一直想要个喷泉，不用这么大，小的就行。”他惆怅的说。“你知道，等战争结束，回去在多塞特买栋带地的房子，平时可以叫弟弟过来吃饭……”

“……”格雷夫斯没说话，他正看着喷泉飞溅的水花发楞，水雾茫茫，他的侧脸像一个眺望家乡的人。

“你战后想做什么？”忒修斯试探的叫。“帕西？”

格雷夫斯回过神来。“什么？”

忒修斯又问了一遍。

“大概会去找个女人结婚吧。”他浑不在意的说，起身继续前行。“我父亲总是希望我能找个人安定下来，生个孩子……”

“但我以为你……”

“你的腿怎么样了？”格雷夫斯生硬的转了话题。“昨天你随从显形的时候几乎没有意识了，可能会导致伤口迸裂。”

“没什么大问题。”忒修斯耸耸肩。尽管同性婚姻在巫师界并不是什么不可言说的事情，但格雷夫斯显然不太想谈这个问题，他也只好礼貌的闭口不言。

他们沉默的拐过一面绿茵茵的蔷薇花墙，走进了城堡的果园。大约是主人的个人爱好，整座果园种满了柑橘类的果树。柠檬和苦橙挂果的同时仍在开花，甜橙几乎都熟了，一个个橘色圆球沉甸甸暖洋洋的挂在枝头。战争在这里突然变得很遥远，一阵风过，空气里都是橙花的甜蜜香气。

“我希望我的婚礼上有橙花。”忒修斯突然说。“美妙的香气。”

“你有可以举办婚礼的对象吗？”格雷夫斯跟他开玩笑。“怀表里只有弟弟的照片可以放，你要是有个妹妹，看起来还更像那么回事一点。”

“我要是有个妹妹，首先就要让她离你远一点。”忒修斯翻个白眼。“你一定会夺走她的心，然后在地上摔个粉碎。”

“后面那句话我不能苟同。”格雷夫斯招招手，凌空从枝头拽下一只柠檬来，在手里有节奏的一抛一接。“我对感情还是……挺认真的。”

“你说过要教我无杖的。”忒修斯想起来。他头疼得要命，干脆靠着一棵甜橙树坐下了，仰头看硕果摇动，感觉到格雷夫斯也在他身旁坐下了。

“其实很简单。”格雷夫斯平摊手掌，把那只柠檬托在空气里旋转。忒修斯学他的样摊开掌心。

“只是手的动作。”格雷夫斯随意的在他的掌心点一下。“想象魔力在你手心凝聚，就像在魔杖尖一样。”

忒修斯努力了好一会，终于在手心有了点魔力汇聚的感觉。他伸手向头顶：“甜橙飞来！”

一只橙子摇晃了几下，又静止下来。忒修斯又试了几次，那橙子依然顽固的呆在树上。

“不行。”他垂头丧气的说。“我集中不了，头太疼了。”

格雷夫斯伸手摸了摸他的太阳穴，忒修斯的头立刻不痛了。

他楞了一下，反应过来，立刻义愤填膺。“你早就能这么做，但你看着我头疼了大半天！”

“你需要接受点教训。”格雷夫斯平静的说，但嗓音里有一丝趣味。

“哦，你这……”忒修斯做出气急败坏的样子来。

格雷夫斯大笑，他招招手，一只甜橙听话的落在他手心里。他把橙子抛给忒修斯，站起身来。

“我得去值班了，上尉。”他掸落衣服上的落叶。“祝你练习顺利。”

“晚上去喝酒？”忒修斯喊他。

“我要值班。”格雷夫斯回答。“明天吧，我知道附近的镇子有一家麻瓜小酒馆挺不错。”

“那就说定了。”忒修斯开始剥那只橙子，橙子不太听话，他掏出魔杖一点，把它干脆利落的分成了八瓣。格雷夫斯弯腰捡走一瓣，咬了一口，皱起眉头来。

“真酸。”

“它还没到成熟的时候。”忒修斯也尝了一瓣，立刻赞同了他。“也许再过些日子吧。”

一直到他们把周边小镇的酒馆都探索了一遍，忒修斯学会了无杖咒，橙子也没能彻底成熟。驻军离开那座城堡时他们已成了密友，在接下来的两年多时光里，再也没有更改过。


End file.
